Assassin's Creed: A Journey through time
by Lady Odette
Summary: After Rome was rebuilt and pulled from the hands of the Borgia. Ezio finds a new adventure that embarks on an initial meeting of a woman who fell upon him. Travelling from the future to the past as she did. She meets Leonardo Da Vinci and the Brotherhood. Learning the ways of the Assassin's and a fight to return home. The question is will she want to leave?
1. Chapter 1

**Assassin's Creed: a journey through time**

**Ezio. A x OC **

**さて**: O.K

Information: _after Rome was rebuilt and pulled from the hands of the Borgia. Ezio finds a new adventure that embarks on an initial meeting of a woman who fell upon him. Travelling from the future to the past as she did. She meets Leonardo Da Vinci and the Brotherhood. Learning the ways of the Assassin's and a fight to return home. The question is will she want to leave?_

**DISCLAIMER:**

_'I don't own any characters of Assassin's creed. I do however, own the OC.'_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: In the beginning**_

The air was thick with malice and blood. Ezio fought the countless guards that dared attack him. The French yet again. Attempted to take over Italy. He and his brotherhood wouldn't have it. His assassin's fought against them. Assassinating the soldiers he threw to the ground or the one's he held for them. "Man the cannons!" cried a voice. Ezio scaled the building with his assassin's holding off the enemy. Finally making it to the top. Ezio manned a cannon. The French gained ground, many men were dying. He had to hold them off, til his re-enforcements arrived. They were fighting in a valley on a large manmade bridge above a large lake. It lied between the northern boarders of Italy and the south of France. Well away from Rome but not too far from Venice. The silver and blue coloured soldiers fought against the brotherhood as Ezio fired again and again. The General Ezio could see in the far back on his horse.

"Claudia, man the cannon." Claudia nodded at the requests of her brother and scaled the wall. Once she made it to the top. "Quickly, Claudia. I must take down the General." With that she manned the cannon and fired. Ezio took off in pursue of the General. Ezio jumped down from the building and assassinated two soldiers who were fighting his recruits with his double blades. "Assist and defend Claudia." They bowed with a hand over their chest and scaled the wall. Ezio turned at a Frenchmen on a horse. The horse was pulling itself up on its hind legs and Ezio taunted with a smile on beard face, "what's wrong an Italiano stallion too much for you to handle?" With that the soldier controlled the horse and headed straight for Ezio with a large broadsword above his head. "That's it keep coming," whispered Ezio to himself. Once the man was close enough Ezio, ran on to an old wooden fence and onto a broken carriage. Jumping off of the carriage he jumped on to the back of the Frenchmen and assassinated him. Taking his horse and heading for the General who was now closer to the front lines. "Yah!" Ezio pulled out his sword and held it above his head as he motioned for the horse to run at full speed. Several French soldiers attempted to attack him but he swung his blade and sliced them down making his way to the General. The General noticed Ezio's advance and made a break for it. "Yah!" Ezio chased the Frenchmen up a terrain well away from the battlefield.

"Ne pas m'approcher de moi s'il vous plait !"

"Don't beg you look desperate…Yah!" cried Ezio as he progressed on the General. Ezio stood on his horse holding his rains. The General moved side to side and attempted to swindle the assassin. Ezio finding the pattern in his movement. Jumped on to the back of his horse successfully and assassinated him with his blade. He threw his body off the side of the railing and into the ravine bellow. Ezio mounted the steed. He rode on a head and stopped in front of a lake not too far from the battle field. He turned to head back only hear a scream of a woman. He turned to see a figure falling from above the lake and landed into it with a splash. Ezio attempted to leave but saw no movement in the water after a while. Without second thought he jumped from his horse and swam after the woman.

**XXXX**

"Ehi, Signoria!" Ezio patted the woman's face lightly at first. Seeing no response he patted her face harder. "Signoria, svegliare! Signoria! Miss!" Hearing a slight moan pull its way from her small plump pink lips he felt relief wash over him. "Grazie, dio." With that Ezio picked up the woman's unconscious form and mounted her on the horse before him. "Looks like, she's not from around here." He examined her black leather jacket unzipped. Her dark blue long sleeved shirt, then looked down at her black skinny jeans and black leather boots. "Strange." With that thought he left for Rome.

**XXXX**

The woman turned and moaned. Her light brown tined lids opened revealing her closely net almond shaped eyes and dark orbs. Her long lashes fluttered as her vision attempted to focus. She turned her head to a pale figure above her. She couldn't yet make out the figure. Feeling something cold and damp move over her forehead. Then to the side of her face, she felt the heat within her disintegrate with that she opened her eyes and focused. A woman was dark brown hair and curly bangs on the side of her face looked down at her with a smile. "Good you're awake. We were getting worried."

"We?" she managed.

"Yes we, my brother and the others." The woman noticed how the woman above her had an accent. So did the woman who patted the light brown skinned woman with a damp cloth.

"Where are you from?" she asked as she moved the towel to the other side of her face, "I'm not familiar with your accent."

"I'm from Australia." Croaked the woman as she attempted to sit up. Only to be pushed down.

"No, you mustn't move yet." The woman laid back down and listened to the woman above her, "Australia, where is that? I've never heard of such a place."

"It's in the Oceania Sea, south of the equator," she said in a throbbing voice.

"That's enough now, Oceania, you must rest." The woman beside her rose and walked over to a table with a candle. She bent down and blew out the candle. The room became dark and the woman left as the other returned to sleep. Once outside, the woman with dark brown hair made her way to the common room where her brother and the others waited for news. As she rounded the corner her brother was the first to rise.

"Claudia, how is she?"

"She has a fever and will require two days rest at least." She watched the men in the room. "You mustn't rush the interrogation as she is unstable." Her brother watched to her as he approached. "You Ezio, are to go nowhere near her." Ezio held up his hands in defence.

"If that's what you wish, sister."

"Yes it is." Claudia walked from the group and sat down on the red gold lined couch. She knew that the men were waiting for news of her allegiance. "She's not French," stated Claudia as she picked up the book from on the table and began to read. She couldn't see it from where she was but she knew the men we're looking at each other with confused faces. Ezio was the one to break the silence.

"How can you be sure?"

"Ezio, when I spoke to her she was barely conscious." She turned at looked at her unhooded brother whose brown bangs and beard showed under the flames above them. "She spoke with an accent that I'm not familiar with."

"You might not know it but I might."

"No, Ezio." Claudia rose throwing her book on the couch. Glaring at her brother with her hands on her hips.

"Fine. Have it your way." He turned away from her and motioned towards the door. "Will you be at the Rose and Fury?"

"Si."

"Very well then." Ezio turned and headed out of the room followed by his men.

**XXXX**

Three days later and the woman's fever broke. She woke in the morning and sat in her bed. Looking down she saw that she was absolutely naked. Looking around for her clothes she spotted them on the other side of the room on a drawer. Neatly folded with her boots placed on the ground. She rose wrapping the black sheet around her form and walked over. She dropped the black sheet grabbed her underwear and dressed. A knock came from the door and she called, "hello." The woman walked wearing her black shin high leather boots, black skinny jeans and her dark navy blue colour long sleeve top that fitted around her form showing her hourglass shape. She grabbed her jacket and pulled it over her hourglass form. Seeing the door wasn't opened or that she wasn't answered she moved to the door. She stopped placing her ear near the door hearing frantic voices. _'Is it just me or do they sound Italian,' _she thought with a questionable face and grabbed the handled and pulled open the door.

**XXXX**

"She didn't sound French, did she?" Machiavelli stood watching the door with a hand under his chin. He turned to Claudia who just shrugged and shook her head. He then turned to Ezio on the other side of him who did the same action. Machiavelli just rolled his eyes and questioned further, "where is she from?"

"Oceania," stated Claudia.

"Where's that?" asked Ezio as confused as Machiavelli.

"It's south of the equator." This time it was time for Machiavelli to exchange confused looks with Ezio.

"I've never heard of that." Ezio turned to his sister.

"But I think I know someone who might." Ezio deep in thought with a hand under his chin and paced back and forth. "Leonardo might be the one to have an answer for us." He stopped as he heard the door open. Ezio, Machiavelli and Claudia turned to the door. With that a woman emerged. Her hair was down and slightly brushed. Wearing clothes that they all considered odd. Her hair was black and curly. Her skin was a light shade of brown almost white. Her lips were plump and light pink. She had a fringe bangs down the side of her face. While her eye lids were a shade three or four colours darker than her skin. Her lids were like that because she would fall asleep under the sun.

"Hello?" she questioned looking at the three of them with a raised brow. She then look at their clothes. They all wore clothes she thought that would be in a museum and weapons with armour. _'Those weapons would so be not allowed,' _she thought as she scanned Ezio from his head down to his feet and back again.

"Hello." Claudia was the first to break the silence. As she moved to the woman and held out a friendly hand. "I'm Claudia Auditore da Firenze and you are?"

"Catalina-Leis Sana Makena," she said returning her shake with a smile. "Umm, why am I here?" she asked looking around scanning the ceiling and floor. _'I don't think I'm in Australia. This is nice but its not modern.'_

"You drowned in a lake and I saved you." Ezio approached and bowed with a smile on his face that others would consider charming. Catalina however was not charmed the exact opposite actually. "I'm Ezio Auditore de Firenze, the elder brother to Claudia."

"Oh, nice to meet you," said Catalina as she held out a hand to him. He took it and she admired the strength he had. "Hmmm." This caught the attention of everyone as she took her hand from him and turned to the other man, "you are?"

"Niccolo Machiavelli." He held out a hand and she took it. She admired the strength he had within her grip but it wasn't as strong as Ezio's. Catalina stood back and took in both men. She analysed them and turned to Claudia and analysed her. "Forgive me to being rude but are you allied with the French?"

"Allied? French?" she questioned astonished. "I'm not French if that's what you're asking I'm from Australia. It's far from France."

"So you're not allied with the French?"

"No, I'm allied with my people. Who are obviously not here?" She looked around again and asked, "do you mind telling me, what year it is and where I am?"

"1507, Rome, Italy. You're in the Assassin main hideout."

"Huh," said Catalina. _'I knew I wasn't in Australia or modern Australia for that matter,' _she thought as she sighed.

**XXXX**

Catalina sat in front of the fire drinking water that she was handed by Claudia. She often asked questions about what it was like where she came from. Catalina told her about how many different races and religions live together. Claudia was amazed but Catalina told her not to be too amazed because there was a lot of conflict and racism. "Are you, what you call a racist?" asked Claudia.

"What!" Catalina almost choked on her drink. She coughed several times and Claudia apologised for her question. "No, it's okay. I'm not. To me it doesn't matter what colour skin, background, eye shape or facial appearance. To me everyone is the same. After all, we're all human but some seem to forget that. We segregate between races and hierarchy. Anyway, I'm not a racist. I grew up around many different races and befriended them." Catalina moved the warm water to her pink plump lips and drunk. "Enough about me, tell me about this Leonardo person. Your brother has gone to find."

"Well he's smart and he makes all these different inventions." Claudia began to describe more about him however Catalina wasn't listening. Catalina's mind dwindled on the man named Leonardo and he's an inventor.

"Leonardo who?" pressed Catalina. Interest fell upon her face along with sceptically Claudia could tell.

"Da Vinci."

"Leonardo Da Vinci!" she cried and stood. With that Ezio returned to the room with a man, his hair was straight and brown. He wore a type of hat, with red she couldn't help but think that it looked cute. Ezio motioned for Leonardo to make his way to her and he did. Leonardo bowed and greeted her. She returned the greeting but didn't bow.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Catalina- Leis Sana Makena," she said with a smile.

"Tell me, where are you from?"

"Australia."

"If I pulled out a map, of our recently lined boarders, will that help?"

"Depends on how far, that boarder of yours goes."

"It goes as far to the east."

"The east of Italia or the world."

"Il globo."

"Bene, let's have a look."

**XXXX**

Catalina talked and discussed the possible places where she's from. She would have left long ago if she knew she was in the right time and in Australia. However, she was right when she concluded that she wasn't in her home country let alone the time where she's from. Her and Leonardo managed to form a bond about the two things they had in common. That was learning. He spoke to her about his inventions and she understood the physics of them. Ezio and Claudia looked at each other with surprise. They knew that in this time Leonardo was the only one who could understand such physics.

"Leonardo I must leave to the east." Ezio approached the two motioning with his grapple glove, in his assassin white uniform under his silver braced armour and weapons. Catalina didn't notice his approach instead she was focused on looking for her home let alone trying to decipher the Old Italian. "Catalina." Catalina looked up at the demanding barbaric voice. Seeing Ezio looking at her with dark orbs under his hood. "Comportarsi bene." Catalina saw a smile grow on his face and she just rolled her eyes.

"Andarsene, gia." Ezio smiled more with gleam in his eyes as she returned back to her work. With that he headed out of the Assassin hide out. Back inside however, Leonardo and Claudia laughed at Ezio's surprised face. "He didn't seem surprised to me."

"In time you will see," said Leonardo as he gently patted her shoulder and look back at the map, "now let's see, you said you were from the Oceania correct?"

"Correct."

* * *

**_'I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Assassin's Creed: a journey through time**

**Ezio. A x OC**

**さて**: O.K

Information: _after Rome was rebuilt and pulled from the hands of the Borgia. Ezio finds a new adventure that embarks on an initial meeting of a woman who fell upon him. Travelling from the future to the past as she did. She meets Leonardo Da Vinci and the Brotherhood. Learning the ways of the Assassin's and a fight to return home. The question is will she want to leave?_

**DISCLAIMER:**

'_I don't own any characters of Assassin's creed. I do however, own the OC.'_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Time Travel**_

A woman with light brown skin walked through an abandoned white hallway. Her black pumps gently echoed along the floor with each step. Her white laboratory coat fell over her frame well, fitting her physique. She wore underneath a black mid-thigh work skirt and light black stockings underneath. A name badge gently moved with each step. _'Dr. Catalina-Leis Sana Makena.'_ Her long black curly hair was up in a bun high on her head. Her fringe bangs pinned back with bobby pins. She stopped in front of an elevator and pressed the bottom that motioned to the ground floor. With a ding, the electronically large doors opened and she walked in. Pressing yet another button with her free hand. The elevator moved down to ground floor as she looked through the project before her on a plastic clip board. The elevator stopped and she walked through to a room with scientists of different fields slowly but surely making progress to their destination.

"Dr. Makena!" cried a desperate voice. Catalina looked to see a slick, thin man approach her. His face was flushed and took in deep breaths in a hunched formation.

"Dr. Huygens." Catalina looked at him concerned and placed a friendly hand on her old friend. "Is everything alright?"

"No! Everything is not alright. The fusion reactor is unstable and electrical circuits in the dome are not responding." Catalina understood then and there why he was so flustered. The experiment emitted high amounts of infra-red wavelengths. Without a second thought she ran carrying her clip board. She turned down many familiar corridors and came to a room.

"Has maintenance been called?"

"Yes but they couldn't do much."

"Are the isotopes malfunctioning? What about the interior wavelengths."

"The isotopes are reacting as accordingly however the wavelengths are increasing. We have no idea why. It's an unexpected anomaly compared to the readings before."

"It's okay I'll have a look." Catalina moved through a door and heard cries of voices. Filled with concern and fear. She walked to a woman behind a large board that over looked the dome. "Pull up the interior diagnostic results. I need to see their atomic reactions and harmonics progress accordingly."

"Of course doctor." Catalina moved to stand next to the blond haired woman as she worked her slender hands along the boards. Before them came a three dimensional visualisation of the interior of the dome. Catalina could see the wavelength occurring and increased to gamma. "Oh no!"

"Activate the lead shields now!" _'Lead shields activated'_ rang a feminine voice throughout the facility. All men and women in familiar coats as hers stood back from the glass as it was soon covered by the lead shielding. "That was close. Is everyone alright?" asked Catalina as she turned around to the men and woman before her. "How did the nucleus become unstable?" she asked the crowd. Some shook their heads while other's appeared guilty.

"I know."

**XXXX**

Catalina walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Kicking off her heals and leaning against the wall. _'That was such a stressful day,'_ she thought as she made her way past the small bathroom. Past the small kitchen and dining room and into a bedroom with tinted glass windows. Except she knew that it wasn't a window. It was a holographic projector, it was controlled by an AI; an artificial intelligence. _'Technology is advancing way too fast for my liking,'_ she though as she sighed and crashed on her bed. Nodding off into a deep sleep.

**XXXX**

'_Warning! Warning! Warning! Nucleus unstable, catastrophic level reached.'_ The feminine voice rang throughout the facility. "Doctor Makena!" cried a male form on a small plate form beside her bed. "Doctor Makena!" with that the light brown skinned woman woke. Moaning and mumbling something about her dazed filled mind. The voice beside Catalina registered in her mind. Her eyes snapped open. She sat up in her black silky night gown.

"Komura!" she cried as she took in her red and blue flashing room. She turned to her protector screen and saw in capital letters flashing before her. _'Warning! Experiment unstable. Immediate assistance is required!'_ "Oh no!" with that she jumped out of her bed and ran to her wardrobe. She didn't have time to put on decent clothes. So instead she searched for her skinny jeans and a long sleeve top. Once found she pulled both over her frame. Jumping around on the spot as she pulled on her socks than her boots. With that she ran to the door. Stopping seeing her black leather jacket. "I might be there for a while," she commented to herself and pulled off her jacket on the hook beside the door near the narrow hallway. The door opened and she vanished.

**XXXX**

"Doctor!" cried a male voice as Catalina moved to through the laboratory door. She grabbed her badge a while back before she ran to the elevator. Ending up on the ground floor of the laboratory. Catalina ran over and pressed a few buttons on the control dash. The lead shields became to fall and covering the windows surrounding the small dome. "That won't last for long. The rate of recurrence of the atomic reactions are increasing. The harmonic waves becoming higher and more frequent." With that a high piercing sound rang out. Catalina dropped to the ground holding her ears in pain. The glass around her soon smashed on her. "Catalina!" cried the AI. Catalina coughed through her small plumped lips and looked up. The room around her was destroyed. The lead shields were down but the security door refused to close. _'The radiation! I have to close it before this room becomes unbearable.'_ Catalina stood and walking over to the door. "Catalina, you must put on your radiation suit."

"No time. I haven't been exposed that much. I'll be quick!" with that she punched in a few codes. Pulling out her card she swiped it. Finally the door closed. She brushed her forehead with the back of her hand and exhaled strongly. "That was way too close." She moved from the door and looked over at her assistant he smiled at her from his spot on a circular holographic projector. Suddenly the ground around her feet became to crumble under her. "Ah!" she cried. "Komura what's happening? Ah!"

"Catalina!" without a second warning Catalina soon vanished in the ground before her. The room returned back to its normal state and the experiment became stable. Komura didn't care instead he just stared at the stop where his friend once was. "Catalina!"

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ASSASSIN'S CREED: **_**A journey through time**_

**Information:**

_After Rome was rebuilt and pulled from the hands of the Borgia. Ezio finds a new adventure that embarks on an initial meeting of a woman who fell upon him. Travelling from the future to the past as she did. She meets Leonardo Da Vinci and the Brotherhood. Learning the ways of the Assassin's and a fight to return home when the daughter of the previous Pope creates a blood bond with the demon he forces her to do his bidding. Ezio searches the city and fights for the freedom of the people while aiming to train and protect the woman. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Assassin's creed or any of its characters I only own the characters that are not created by Ubisoft entertainment.'_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"No way!" cried Catalina as she stared at the map of the world before her. She saw Europe, the Middle East, North America and South America. Some parts of the East were present but not much. There was no Antarctica but she wasn't surprised. There she couldn't see Malaysia or Australia not even New Zealand. She sighed and put her head down on her arms over the map. _'How could I forget Australia wasn't discovered until the late 1800's.' _Catalina groaned at the idea. _'All this hard work and for what? Nothing. Well Leonardo won't be too pleased.' _Hearing footsteps approach. Her head shot up as she looked up to see an Assassin in silver armour staring down at her. "Um...hello?" she questioned looking at the hooded figure before her.

"Hello miss, is something the matter?" asked the Assassin in a kind generous tone. She heard his barbaric voice and knew the assassin was a man. However, she couldn't see much of the shrouded figure before her.

"Ah...," she began unsure of what to say. She immediately stood realising she was being rude talking to the stranger with her back turned. She then turned to face him. "I'm quite fine, thank you," she managed in a gentle kind voice with a small smile. The assassin removed his hood revealing his face. It was filled with concern. She was awe stricken at his natural beauty. He had straight golden hair that covered his face like Ezio's but was longer and thinner. He had no beard and no scar. His eyes glistened before her as blue as the sky. His face was pale she saw and handsomely sculpted. '_He's really good looking,'_ she thought at that moment before frantically shaking her head._ 'Don't get distracted. Wait...what could I possibly get distracted when I have nothing to focus on. I realise now I can't go home no matter how much I want to.'_ With that in mind she became sullen and her eyes sad with pain. _'My friends and family. I won't ever see them again.'_

"You don't look okay miss. Is someone troubling you? I could if you wish, deal with them for you." His tone was gentle full of concern. Catalina raised her hands in defence and shook her head. She didn't want to burden the assassins any more than she already had.

"No I couldn't ask that of you." Without out notice his face was a lot closer to hers. It was almost like he shot up out of nowhere. She took in the sight of him more closely and saw he was far more attractive up close. She felt herself flush with both embarrassment and fondness.

"No really it's quite okay. It satisfies me more to know I can be of help to such a beautiful woman." At the sound of his voice she was lost for words. She dropped her hands and watched his beautifully almond shaped eyes like hers expect they were a lot more closely netted. Hearing a noise from the hallway she turned and saw Ezio leaning against the wall with a grim expression. The man before her turned at looked at his boss. "Master Ezio. Do you require me to carry out a mission?"

"Something like that," said the white cladded figure as his hood was down. He wore more armour than the assassin beside her. He turned his head towards them. His brown straight hair moving at the motion. His golden brown eyes locked onto the man's blue eyes. At that moment time seemed to go so slow. _'What's with these two?'_ thought Catalina as she looked from the man before her to Ezio and back again.

"What is it you request?" asked the man before her. He turned from Catalina and to Ezio with a hand over his chest and bowed his head slightly before returning back to a normal stance. Catalina watched as she saw he was well built and she blushed. Ezio cleared his throat as he noticed how Catalina's face suddenly became to flush.

"I request for you to go to Moscow. A Templar has been spotted by our spies. He has information regarding, an uproar against the Pope and all of Italy. Interrogate him than kill him. He won't be easy but with your experience it should be no problem for you." With that Ezio turned to move but stopped looking back at the man beside Catalina over his shoulder. Without notice Catalina's hand was grabbed as it was held by the man beside her. She looked up as he watched her and placed his soft lips on her hand gently.

"Until next time." With that he left. Catalina watched as he walked beside Ezio and disappeared around the corner. _'Men of this time really know the term shivery,' _she thought as a gentle smile came on to her lightly toned face and turned around. Her eyes locked onto the table before her. Her face change at the sight of the map. From happy to annoyed. _'Great what am I going to do now. If I wasn't good at controlling my emotions. I'm quite sure I would have broken down by now or fainted the minute I knew that I wasn't home. However my job requires be to be analytical and open minded.'_ "My job… huh, more like my ex job," she spoke to herself sullenly. Grabbing the map she picked it up and rolled it into a cylinder shape. Moving from the table she walked over to the bookshelf and placed the map down where the other charts, maps and blueprints were. She turned around hearing a familiar voice.

"Catalina there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"You have?" questioned Catalina. _'Why would she be looking for me?' _"For what reason?" At that instant Claudia lifted a basket she was carrying and smiled at her.

"To go shopping silly," beamed Claudia with a smile. It's been a whole month since Catalina arrived here and Claudia appeared to become very fond of her over the period of time. There were other female assassins present. They were her friends to since they had something in common however Claudia for some unknown reason, really liked Catalina.

"Oh, okay...," commented Catalina hesitantly as she rose a thin slender eyebrow questioning the woman's plans before her.

"Great but first things first we need to get you out of that outfit and into something nice," she said politely. Catalina sighed and she continued, "something that won't get too much unwanted attention." Catalina closed her eyes as she sighed softly and opened them immediately as she felt a gentle hand grab hers. With that Claudia pulled her hand and dragged her down the hall and into her room.

**~XXXX~**

"Now you're almost ready, just one last thing. A woman as beautiful you will be gorgeous with some make up." Catalina sat in a chair as Claudia stood before her with a pencil what she concluded was eyeliner. She put it away after she darkened and outlined her eyes. After she pulled out a powder, grabbing a large pad and dabbed it. The contents lightly formed in the air. She placing it, on Catalina's light almost white brown skin. Once done she pulled out a small circular container. She opened it and saw a shade of dark pink lip gloss or lip stick. Catalina wasn't too sure until she had it on her lips. Claudia used her ring finger and contained some of the lip balm. Moving to Catalina she placed it on her lips with deep concentration. Once done she moved back and admired her work before smiling. "Okay you're done."

**~XXXX~**

"How long does it take for women to get ready?" questioned Ezio as he paced back and forth. He was to join his sister and Catalina as they shopped for new supplies. He dressed in his assassin uniform however it was dyed black and red. So his armour stood out. He did it as such that it wouldn't draw so much attention. Since white stood out like a saw thumb, in a crowd of different colours. His hood was down and positioned so that it looked like it was a part of his clothes. From an average citizen's perspective he looked like an average man with money. He put his sword away but had his weapons concealed on him in case.

"Calm down Ezio. I'm quite sure that they're just making last minute preparations," said Leonardo as he sat on a sofa reading a book with intrigue. Ezio just stopped pacing a looked at him questionably at Leonardo. At that moment, Leonardo looked up feeling his friends eyes on him. "What? They're going to spend a day in public and to a woman. Appearance is important it says a lot about a woman, her self-respect and dignity."

"That, I'll never understand." Finally without a second thought Claudia entered the room and Ezio turned around. She wore her usual deep red black and white gown. "Claudia, are you ready?"

"Yes but first I have a surprise for the two of you." Ezio looked at Leonardo with a questionable look yet again. Leonardo however, this time had no explanation and just shrugged. "Now you two be nice as I present Lady Catalina." Catalina walked into the room with shyness. She wore a dark pink and light pink gown. It was embodied with gold and white designs. She had sleeves that flowed by her side at the wrist. Her hair was done up in a large bun on her head with hair accessories. The gown began at her neck and down to the floor. Ezio and Leonardo looked at her with admiration. Ezio for some unexplained reason became proud and happy. He walked over to Catalina and extended a hand. Catalina looked at Claudia and she nodded. Catalina moved her hand to his with that he bent down and kissed it watching her.

"A pleasure, to finally make your acquaintance, Lady Catalina." Catalina dark pink lips pulled themselves into a smile upon her pale face with high cheekbones. Ezio took in her dark lids that shaped themselves around her lovely eyes and arched thin eyebrows. She was gorgeous he knew. He removed his hand and stepped aside. Motioning for the woman, before him to walk ahead of him as such they did. He walked to the door and stopped turning back to his old friend. "Leonardo would you like to join us?"

"No it's okay, my old friend. I would much prefer this book than the presence of such stunning women." Claudia laughed gently and Catalina rolled her eyes.

"I don't know whether I should be offended that you prefer a book over a woman or not," stated Catalina with a smile. Claudia just laughed and made another comment for Leonardo's remark. Leonardo just held up his hand in defeat and with that they left.

**~XXXX~**

The district the trio walked through was lively and colourful. There were decorations all over the place and everyone appeared to be preparing for something. "Um… what's going on here?" asked Catalina as she looked around holding her basket. She and Claudia wore cloaks over their clothes with hoods. Their cloaks were the same shade as their primary colour of their clothes.

"It's a _'Carnival'_," stated Ezio from behind Catalina. She turned and saw his gaze glistened upon the scene as a small smile fell upon his face before disappearing in an instant. Catalina just watched as she mentally tried to conclude his sudden reaction.

"What's that?"

"A celebration in Italy that occurs every year. It allows us to express the beauty in music, dance and performances. People dress up in masks to celebrate."

"So in other words it's like a holiday," said Catalina as she took in the scene before her of men picking up large timbers of wood. Other nailed the pieces of wood together creating gates of some kind. The woman decorated the gates and set up the stalls. Colour was everywhere as many unlit lanterns were placed all over. The green vines and plants surrounding the large central courtyard with a small fountain. Made the area appear quite calm and tranquil. Catalina smiled at herself. "So when does it start?"

"After sunset." Claudia walked ahead and manoeuvred skilfully through the crowd of people. Catalina stood as Ezio moved to stand beside her.

"Why is it after sunset? Why not now?"

"Because that's when the magic happens." With that Ezio disappeared after his sister.

"Hey! What magic? Ezio?" she called out.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	4. Chapter 4

**ASSASSIN'S CREED: **_**A journey through time**_

**Information:**

_After Rome was rebuilt and pulled from the hands of the Borgia. Ezio finds a new adventure that embarks on an initial meeting of a woman who fell upon him. Travelling from the future to the past as she did. She meets Leonardo Da Vinci and the Brotherhood. Learning the ways of the Assassin's and a fight to return home when the daughter of the previous Pope creates a blood bond with the demon he forces her to do his bidding. Ezio searches the city and fights for the freedom of the people while aiming to train and protect the woman. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Assassin's creed or any of its characters I only own the characters that are not created by Ubisoft entertainment.'_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After Ezio and Claudia disappeared Catalina wondered the ever crazy and confusing streets. _'Honestly this place is like a maze. How am I going to find my way around here? Heck how does anyone find their way around here?'_ Catalina turned around as a familiar voice called. Claudia stood at the end of the narrow alleyway beside two largely elegantly designed buildings. "Where have you been I've been looking for you everywhere? You know you mustn't go wondering off by yourself in a place that's unfamiliar to you."

"How did you know it was unfamiliar to me?"

"Because you told me that you were from the Oceania, that Australia place, wasn't it?" asked the Italian woman as she gestured casually with her foreign accent.

"Oh yeah… That's right I remember." A noise came from behind Catalina and she spun around. A man wearing old looking clothes and fingerless gloves walked towards them with a deadly smile. A knife was dragging itself along the wall. Making a rough horrid sound. Claudia moved and ran in front of Catalina. She was armed with a dagger and stood in a defensive manner.

"Catalina when I tell you… Run and find Ezio." Catalina nodded as a laugh came from the man before them.

"As if I'll let any of you lovely ladies leave," he said with that several other men came and surrounded the two. While others continued to jump down from the rooftops above them. Catalina wondered how they didn't fall or how it didn't hurt them as much. _'Such skill could be used elsewhere and yet they waste their time robbing people. What a waste,'_ thought Catalina as she sighed heavily. Claudia caught on to her sigh and looked over her shoulder.

"What ails you Catalina? Are you not feeling well?" asked Claudia with concern.

"No that's not it…," she said quickly, "I was just thinking about those men."

"Why were you doing that?" she asked questioning. The men around them laughed and Claudia turned back and glared. "You're making a grave mistake," she stated in a deathly tone.

"And why is that?" taunted the man before her with a similar accent to Claudia's.

"Because I'm Claudia Auditore, sister to the Master of the Assassin brotherhood Ezio Auditore. You and your men will fall before my brother and his comrades."

"Huh… Well we want no quarrels with the Assassins, so you will remain unharmed." Catalina was relieved to hear that nothing would happen to her friend. "However the other woman we'll have."

"What!" cried Catalina in fear and shock. She watched the men before her as they smiled at her. With that Claudia placed a protective arm before Catalina.

"You cannot have her." Catalina looked at Claudia as she glared at the men before her.

"And why is that?" he questioned as he walked towards them standing inches from Claudia's face.

"Because she's family," stated Claudia firmly. Catalina looked at Claudia hard. _'What is she up to?'_ she thought as the men suddenly went quiet.

"Family… how? We know that your uncle never married nor had any children and your parents only had one daughter so how does she fit into this?" asked the man beside the other man who questioned them first. He pointed his thick finger towards Catalina with accusation. "Your other brothers were killed off and your grandparents only had one two sons." Claudia growled at their fact. _'Great now what?' _thought Claudia as she frowned at the men. Before an idea popped up in her mind and a smile formed on her face. She stood proud and lowered her blade. _'What are you doing, Claudia?'_ thought Catalina as she stared in shock at Claudia's either stupid or brave action she had absolutely no idea.

"I'm impressed at how much you know," said Claudia calmly before adding, "but you don't know that much."

"Oh really and just what is it that we don't know." The men surrounding the woman laughed barbarically at the idea that what they could possibly not already know.

"She's recently been married to my brother," stated Claudia calmly. Catalina's mouth just dropped opened. _'What!'_ she cried mentally as her mouth and voice refused to respond.

"What on earth is going on here?" growled a demanding angry dominating male voice. Catalina and Claudia turned around in surprise, smiles form on their faces at the sight of Ezio behind them. His eyes were lock on to the men dangerous, as he eyed each of the men surrounding the women. The men that were behind the girls were now on the ground dead as a pool of blood formed at Ezio's feet.

"And just who are you?" asked the terribly dressed man in front before the girls. He obviously appeared to be the leader so Ezio addressed him and only him.

"I'm Ezio Auditore de Firenze, the master of the Assassin's and you are?" asked Ezio with demand as he eyed the men dangerously. At that moment Catalina saw just how scary he can be. "What are you doing with my sister and wife?" Catalina's mouth opened once again in shock as she stared at his word. _'Did he hear that whole conversation?'_

"You can't possibly be him where are your Assassins?" teased the thief as he gestured around at his comrades.

"You heard him ladies and gentlemen; show these hooligans what happens to those who mess with anyone of the Auditore name." With that the Assassins came from the roofs and surrounded the men. The white cladded figures jumped down without effort and killed all of the beings with some hidden blade. Catalina watched in fear._ 'These people are murders.' _Her feet became numb as her legs became weak. Catalina dropped to the down. With that all the men died except one. It was their leader. Ezio moved and stood in front of his sister and Catalina. "Go back to your master with this in mind. Attempting to defile my sister and wife will cause you a war if this shall happen again." The man that constantly addressed the girls ran with fear and disappeared. Ezio turned around seeing Catalina on the ground he extended a hand to help her up. She looked at him with fear. "Catalina?" he asked with concern. She stood without his help and attempted to calm herself. _'They're assassins Catalina. Of course they kill but it's only for a higher purpose right? They don't kill civilians, or at least I hope.'_

"It's okay Ezio. I'm fine now thank you." Ezio smiled at her gently as she brushed off the dirt from her gown. _'This is pretty. I hope I haven't ruined it.'_

"Well that's good to hear. I think it's probably best we return to the island hideout," he said as he moved from the two girls. The assassins began to leave one by one back to the hideout.

"Definitely," said Claudia as she smiled at her older brother with praise.

**~XXXX~**

They returned back to the hideout well before sunset. To Catalina it appeared as if it were late afternoon. Once she returned back she aimed to move to the study. She turned the corner and stopped seeing a man sit down in her spot staring at the same map. _'What's he up to and why does he have that map. I'm sure he's from Italy.' _Catalina walked over and stopped as soon as she heard a familiar voice, "I was wondering when you would come out." The assassin rose from his seat and turned to face her. He removed his hood and smiled down at her.

"Hey you're that man I met earlier," she stated with realisation even though the tone of his voice registered as familiar in her mind.

"Yes I am."

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a mission in Moscow wasn't it?" she questioned with shock as she realised he was standing in front of her, "Ezio won't be too pleased to know that you haven't left for Moscow."

"I know but I couldn't either."

"Why is that?"

"It's because I sighted a large group of Templars within Rome. I cornered one and interrogated him. Questioned his reasons for being here."

"And?" she pressed.

"And, I discovered that there are no Templars in Moscow instead they all have come to Rome. At the request of the new Pope. So with no Templar in Moscow how can I possibly go."

"Good point but still you should tell Ezio."

"I know," he said before grabbing Catalina's hand, "but I was hoping to learn your name since I don't know it and have become somewhat fond of you." Catalina blushed at his words.

"I'm Catalina-Leis Makena and you are?"

"My apologies, I'm Hal Florenza."

"It's nice you meet you Hal Florenza." Catalina still wearing her gown bowed slightly the way Claudia told her to when introducing herself to someone here. He bowed his head and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Catalina-Leis Makena." He place his lips on her hand and drew back. Looking at her confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Weren't you wearing different attire before?" he asked as he scanned her with confusion. Catalina blushed as his eyes moved over her form.

"I went shopping, so Mistress Claudia told me to change into something that wouldn't cause too much attention."

"It suits you," he said with a charming smile.

"Well thank you," commented Catalina as she smiled at the handsome man before her.

* * *

'**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**


	5. Chapter 5

**ASSASSIN'S CREED: **_**A journey through time**_

**Information:**

_After Rome was rebuilt and pulled from the hands of the Borgia. Ezio finds a new adventure that embarks on an initial meeting of a woman who fell upon him. Travelling from the future to the past as she did. She meets Leonardo Da Vinci and the Brotherhood. Learning the ways of the Assassin's and a fight to return home when the daughter of the previous Pope creates a blood bond with the demon he forces her to do his bidding. Ezio searches the city and fights for the freedom of the people while aiming to train and protect the woman. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Assassin's creed or any of its characters I only own the characters that are not created by Ubisoft entertainment.'_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Catalina walked through the crowd as the night soon flourished around her. The stars glistened above the canal. While music, laughter and dance was all around her. "So this is the renaissance era. I could get used to this," she said to herself with a smile. Soon Ezio and Claudia walked, standing beside her with small smiles on their faces. Catalina could tell even though she was looking them and at the scene before her. It was something that you could tell when you spent a lot of time with people she concluded and walked towards the crowd. With Ezio soon calling after her.

"Hey, don't go off on your own," he scowled in Catalina's direction with an arm out attempting to grasp her now disappearing figure. Claudia just laughed at her brother. He looked down at his younger sister beside him with confusion. She shrugged and placed a hand on his large shoulder.

"It's okay Ezio, we'll keep a close eye on her." Claudia soon disappeared after Catalina and into the crowd of moving and celebrating beings. Ezio looked around feeling an unfamiliar sensation. He turned around seeing nothing and brushed it before leaving to follow his sister and friend.

**~XXXX~**

Two beings stood in the shadows of the alleyway near the festivities of the carnival. Both wore black masks. They turned to each other and nodded soon moving from the shadows of the alleyway. They joined the festivities with their eyes locked on a specific target. They turned to each other one last time, nodding and split up. Carrying out the plan required to detain their target.

**~XXXX~**

Catalina stood by a canal as she bent over. Placing her arms on the stone barrier, watching the water move gently and in no specific direction. Couples could be seen laughing and romanticising on the gondolas. She sighed softly at the sight and placed her head in her hand. _'Wouldn't that be nice,'_ she thought, _'if I was that lucky.' _

**~XXXX~**

A man stood in the distance watching a woman in a deep pink gown and charcoal black hair. As she stared into the river before her. A smile curled upon his white face under his dark mask concealing half of his face.

**~XXXX~**

Ezio walked around as he attempted to find his sister or Catalina for that matter. Instead he stopped scratching his head. _'Where could they have disappeared to,' _he thought. His mind was soon pulled from his thoughts as a female voice spoke to him. "Hello handsome." The master assassin looked down to see a woman with blond hair and light blue eyes watching him seductively. She wore a black mask covering half of her face which made her blood red lips stand out. A smile curled upon his beard face. "Tell me are you the type of man, you appear to be?"

"What type of man is that?" he asked as he turned to look down at her. His form now facing hers. She moved over to him and placed her delicate hands on his large masculine chest.

"A strong, firm one," Ezio's eyes became wide at the idea. He moved his hands and placed them on her waist as she moved forward and moaned at his motion.

**~XXXX~**

"Hello miss," Catalina turned as a tall man in black approached her.

"Hello? I'm sorry have we met?" she questioned unsure if she should be speaking to strangers. She didn't want to cause more trouble for Ezio and Claudia.

"No we haven't. This would be the first time." The man in black bowed with elegance before Catalina. She turned from the canal and bowed the way she did before towards Hal earlier in the day. "Tell me miss what name is best fitting for such a beauty?" he asked as he moved and gestured for Catalina's hand. She moved her hand into his as he placed a small kiss on her hand. He held her hand for much longer before releasing it.

"I go by the name of Catalina." The man shot his head up at the name as a small smile curled upon his face again.

"It's a very fitting name, indeed." He stood back from her and held out a hand to her again without a second thought she took it with grace. At that moment they moved to the dance floor.

**~XXXX~**

The woman drew Ezio to a dark alleyway. He was quite sure what she was after. "An alleyway really. Isn't a room more fitting for such an action," teased Ezio. After he finished his sentence a slender finger was perched upon his lips.

"Shhh handsome. Don't waste time." She moved forward and placed a kiss on his lips and he returned the gesture. The woman opened one of her eyes as she gently pulled a knife from behind her back. Ezio too busy making out didn't notice.

**~XXXX~**

Claudia moved around the crowd and came across a woman who she knew. "Tilna It's been a while." The woman with brown hair in an orange and gold gown turned around. She smiled at Claudia as she approached her old friend.

"Hello Claudia, I didn't expect to see you in Rome."

"I didn't expect to see you in Rome as well."

**~XXXX~**

Catalina moved gracefully as her partner moved leading the way. She knew how to dance. It was more of ball room dancing. However, she learnt fast. Following his actions she copied. He spun her around. Before their hands met as they moved around in a circular motion with a hand behind their back. He smiled at her and she smiled towards him. "You learn fast," he stated as he watched her behind the mask. His black hair falling over his face.

"I have a good teacher." With that they continued to move throughout the crowd. Catalina was soon spun around. Her back was firmly against his chest. She suddenly felt his grip tighten. "You're hurting me."

"Sorry Catalina, that wasn't my intention." Soon after a cloth was pressed firmly against her face. Catalina squirmed under his strength but failed. Her body soon became limp as she was lifted into the arms of her partner. His formed disappeared into the darkness of the buildings. Leaving behind a lively environment.

**~XXXX~**

The woman with Ezio seeing her partner leave with the target. Moved away from Ezio who looked at her with confusion as their lips parted. "Sorry to leave you so soon but I have to get back before my father finds out I'm out." She kissed him on the cheek before adding again. "We'll meet again next time." With that she moved from him and disappeared into the darkness. Ezio stood staring after her before turning back to the carnival. _'The best things occur with a little mystery don't they,'_ he thought. "You got to love carnivals," he said to himself with a smile and pleasure.

**~XXXX~**

Ezio made his way through the crowd, finding his sister speaking to a familiar woman. "Claudia, there you are. Have you seen Catalina?" he questioned as he looked at his sister.

"No I thought she was with you. Either way, she should be around here somewhere," stated Claudia as she gestured to the courtyard before her. She then turned to her friend. "Ezio, you remember Tilna don't you?" she questioned. Ezio nodded and extended a hand to her. She took it and he placed a kiss on her hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Tilna. What brings you to Rome?" he asked after he released her hand.

"Business mainly."

"Oh… Is your husband here?" asked Claudia. Tilna nodded and moved her head in the direction of a man in red and gold. He moved towards the trio and greeted them. "Nice to meet you Lurince," said Claudia in a friendly tone.

"Nice to meet you Claudia and Ezio Auditore. We're sorry about your home and parents," said Lurince as he watched the siblings with sad eyes. His long ear lengthened hair fell down framing his slender face.

"Don't worry about it. It was many years ago," Ezio began as he held up his hand, "now if you don't mind I have someone I must find."

"Oh is it a lover?" questioned Tilna with a soft laugh. Claudia just smiled and looked over at Ezio with a questionable expression.

"No." he said fatly. With that he left. _'Lover, her. She's more interested in blond men. She pays me no attention,' _he thought as he mingled his way through the crowd. "Lover, huh, as if."

**~XXXX~**

The man carried a woman in bridal style down the street and into a small area. With plants and a small door. He shifted Catalina and knocked on the door. The door soon opened and with that a man came to the door. "I have her."

"Were you detected?" asked the man with pale blonde hair almost white. It was straight and fell over his face masking his eyes.

"No."

"Good bring her inside." The door opened more and the man in black walked into the room with Catalina. Soon the door was shut and appeared as if nothing has ever happened.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	6. Chapter 6

**ASSASSIN'S CREED: **_**A journey through time**_

**Information:**

_After Rome was rebuilt and pulled from the hands of the Borgia. Ezio finds a new adventure that embarks on an initial meeting of a woman who fell upon him. Travelling from the future to the past as she did. She meets Leonardo Da Vinci and the Brotherhood. Learning the ways of the Assassin's and a fight to return home when the daughter of the previous Pope creates a blood bond with the demon he forces her to do his bidding. Ezio searches the city and fights for the freedom of the people while aiming to train and protect the woman. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Assassin's creed or any of its characters I only own the characters that are not created by Ubisoft entertainment.'_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was early in the morning and the festivities began to slow. Ezio and Claudia walked discussing what had happened and how he couldn't find Catalina. "Ezio I'm worried. It's not like her to disappear like this for too long without us."

"I know," he said as he stroked his beared face.

"I have a feeling something happened. Promise me you'll go find her," begged Claudia as she moved to face her brother. Concern and fear masked her face. Ezio placed a firm hand on her shoulder and looked at her brown eyes like his.

"I'll find her I promise," he said. "Leave everything to me." Claudia nodded. Ezio turned and walked away.

"Be careful Ezio and find her soon. I don't want to jump to the wrong conclusion." He nodded pulling over his black hood and scaled the nearest wall. Once on the wall, the black and red cladded assassin made his way to the rooftop. Ezio stopped and scanned the area below him.

"First things first, I need to revert to Assassin white or how will I possibly blend?" he questioned to himself. He jumped off the roof and landed into a barren area and walked passing though the crowds in search of a tailor.

**~XXXX~**

Catalina woke to the sound of voices. Her long lashes flattered as her lips attempted to open. A bright light entered the room from the window. Her delicate hand moved to spare her eyes from the light. She moaned as her head rocked as she attempted to sit up. _'Ah, what happened?'_ she thought as she placed her hand in her head. Movement sounded from the doorway. She moved her head as her long black hair fall down around her. "So you're up. That's good." A man moved over to her bed and sat down on the edge. Catalina's skin began to crawl at his presence and the way his eyes scanned her. "I knew that look would suit you." He moved his pale hand towards the curl that fell down over her breast. She held her breath at the sudden close proximity.

Catalina moved away from him. Her hair fell from out of his hand. He watched her with glassy green eyes as his black hair fell across his face like a veil. He was handsome she could tell but groaned at the idea. _'Why does he have to be the bad guy?'_ she thought to herself. The man just watched her. "Where am I?"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I cannot tell you such valuable information." He rose from the bed and moved over to the window and closed it. The deep blue curtains fell over the once available exit. She began to rose only to find her hand caught. She looked down and saw that her hand was secured to the post of the bed. _'No way! This is low,'_ she thought annoyed before sighing, _'but it's only to be expected. It's not like they'll let me leave.'_ "However, if you behave yourself I'll be nice. How does that sound?" he asked as he straightened up the curtain before turning back and locking eyes with hers. Catalina turned from his gaze and scowled. "Glad we're in agreement. If you can be good. We'll try our best to be as shivery as we can possibly be and as such we won't lay a hand on you. Understand?" he questioned crossing his arms. Something about the way he stood made Catalina look back at him. She nodded realising she was defeated. "Great are you hungry?"

**~XXXX~**

Ezio jumped from the closely built buildings with ease. He turned and scanned the ground before him. Seeing nothing apprehensive. His light brown eyes dilated. The figures before him remained uncoloured. He moved around and looking towards a courtyard. A golden figure moved through the crowd. His eyes returning to normal, he took a leap of faith and landed in a pink pile of flowers. Pulling himself out of the cart. He followed the man keeping his distance. _'He definitely does look suspicious. He either may have information or he'll lead me to Catalina.'_ The man moved through the crowd stopping every now and again to check his surroundings. Ezio made sure to blend at the moment he felt that he would turn around. After several moments a man turned into an archway and walked through to a small garden courtyard. There were two armed guards covering the doorway._ 'That's not suspicious at all.'_ Ezio ran to a lever and pulled the handle. His form was propelled into the air and onto the roof with ease. Moving over the red tiles he ran over to the building high above the guards. A small platform weaved in vines was present. He leaped from the adjacent building landing firmly on the platform. Voices were heard from the window. He couldn't see much due to the dark blue curtain.

**~XXXX~**

"So tell me why did you kidnap me?" she asked after she finished her meal.

"Because you're valuable."

"I am?" questioned Catalina as she observed at him move about the room.

"Si you're the wife of that Assassin master are you not?"

"Well I'm…," she began and stopped herself. _'If Claudia went to such lengths to keep me from the hands of those bandits than I the name Auditore is my protection. Perfect.'_ Catalina questioned him instead aiming to change the subject. Last thing she wanted was for them to find out that she wasn't married to him at all and she definitely didn't want to find out their reaction. "Why did you kidnap me? I mean why go through all the trouble?"

"Simple." He rose from his seat and moved to his door. "Our master requested it. I have to say. You may be the wife of that Assassin but you're not from here are you woman of the future." Her heart skipped a beat as he smiled at her. Opening the door and leaving. Catalina stared after him. _'Did I hear that right?'_ she thought to herself. A familiar voice came from the window and she moved over but her arm was caught_. 'Great can't get too far without ripping of my arm now. Can I?'_ she thought with disbelief and scolded herself forgetting that she was bound. Instead she used her voice.

"Hello?" she whispered looking back to the door. Hoping that the men outside didn't hear her.

"Catalina?" asked the voice. To Catalina it sounded rather familiar.

"Ezio?"

"Si. Is the coast clear?" he asked. Catalina took one last look at the door.

"You're safe you can come out now." Ezio moved the dark blue curtains aside and entered. He moved towards Catalina in his assassin white uniform. That appeared to glow under the candle light within the room. "How did you find me?"

"I followed a suspicious man." Catalina rolled her eyes.

"Really now? You expect me to believe that?" she asked as she crossed her arms. He stood beside the bed and shrugged. Catalina turned back to him. "Well don't just stand there cut this damn rope. It hurts."

"Give me a moment." Ezio bent down, pulling out a hidden blade from under his wrist. It appeared at the motion of his hand. The blade met the rope and severed it. Catalina smiled and exhaled happily with relief. "Are you alright? They didn't touch you did they?" he asked concerned.

"No, they said I was of value because I carried your name," she said sarcastically. Ezio smiled at her. "Only if they knew the truth."

"Yes but its best we don't discuss that now in case they hear us." Catalina rubbed her wrist. _'Well that's going to leave a mark for a while.' _Ezio held out a hand for her and she took it. "Time to leave." Ezio moved her to the window and motioned her to climb out. Catalina's jaw dropped before coming to her senses she nodded. _'I guess we can't go out the front door.' _Catalina moved towards the window releasing Ezio's hand. She turned back to him and motioned with her slender finger for him to turn around. "But?" he began.

Catalina placed her fists on her hips and turned to him. "Now!" she growled. Ezio held up his hands and turned away. "If you peek I swear, I drive that sword of yours through you." Catalina moved to the widow. She lifted up her dress to her mid thighs. Realising she was still wearing her heels. She aimed to be careful. Knowing very well it would be difficult for her to move out of the window lifting her gown, carrying her shoes and keeping herself balanced. _'How did I end up doing this?'_ she thought. Once her light brown slender long legs moved out and over the frame she dropped down onto the platform. Using the vertical form of the platform beside her to balance she released her gown and straightened it out. She turned back around seeing the white heavily armed assassin's back still turned she smiled. "Okay, you can look now."

"About time."

"Hey quit your complaining. I was the one kidnapped," she snapped and folded her arms. She moved out of the way for the assassin to make his way through the window. "Now what?" she questioned as she looked down to see the guards below them. Than to the archway with more guards.

"Now we run." Ezio sweep her up in his arms and jumped on to the adjacent roof, leaving behind the guards.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	7. Chapter 7

**ASSASSIN'S CREED: **_**A journey through time**_

**Information:**

_After Rome was rebuilt and pulled from the hands of the Borgia. Ezio finds a new adventure that embarks on an initial meeting of a woman who fell upon him. Travelling from the future to the past as she did. She meets Leonardo Da Vinci and the Brotherhood. Learning the ways of the Assassin's and a fight to return home when the daughter of the previous Pope creates a blood bond with the demon he forces her to do his bidding. Ezio searches the city and fights for the freedom of the people while aiming to train and protect the woman. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Assassin's creed or any of its characters I only own the characters that are not created by Ubisoft entertainment.'_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Ezio placed Catalina on the ground gently. Next to an alleyway and a small courtyard by the western canal people passed by as nosy as ever. None seemed to notice Ezio had her in his arms jumping down from the low rooftop landing skilfully and as gently as he could. "There we go. You're safe now."

A smile pulled across his beard. Catalina just looked at him questionably with a raised eyebrow. "What?" He didn't say anything just watched her with a smile. She felt her face became to flush under his gaze however decided to brush it off and focused on something else. "Why did you save me you know you didn't have to," stated Catalina as she moved closer to him.

"No that's we're your wrong. I had to. Claudia asked me to. Also, if word gets out that I let my so called _'wife'_ get killed by the hands of the enemies. It won't be pretty." He air quoted the word 'wife' with real sarcasm.

"So in other words, you cared more about your ego than anything else." Catalina crossed her arms. Shifting her weight she eyed him with a cheeky smile.

"Not true. I care about my sister and mother."

"That doesn't count Ezio. They're family of course people would care about their family it's only natural. If it's not natural to you than there is definitely something wrong with you."

"As if," commented Ezio as he shrugged off her previous comment.

"Assassino!" cried a voice from behind. Catalina and Ezio turned around to see guards with the men that guarded Catalina. There were guards in blue and gold rushing towards them alongside guards in blood red and black uniforms. All heavily armed. After the same man that Catalina saw when she woke was standing several metres from her pointing towards them. '_Damn, it's just not my day is it?' _she questioned mentally herself.

"Guards he's taken my wife." Catalina heard from the distance and her head shot over at the man.

"What!" she cried in disbelief. Ezio without any warning pulled her by the hand running.

"Time to move!" he called over his shoulder.

"Hey!" growled Catalina at the sudden yanking on her arm. Ezio led her down several different narrow passages throughout the city. They could hear guards calling in the distance. There were times when he had to stop Catalina and hide her so he could fend off the remaining guards. Once clear Ezio grabbed her hand and ran into an intersection with a well centred. Guards were on either side and to his luck a stack of flowers in a large cart beside them. Ezio moved to stand in front of her. "What?" she asked as she noticed him moving closer to her. Without hesitation he lifted her in his arms easily moved her into the pile with him following after. The footsteps came and went. The guards questioning where he went. Once the coast was clear Ezio pulled himself out of the cart landing on the ground swiftly. Holding a hand out to Catalina as she moved out of the cart glaring at him.

"You know you're quite popular with the men," he said in his usual charming accent as he guided her back to the hideout. Walking beside her with an arm around her in case of more guards coming.

"Shut up!" she growled at him. He smiled and stopped she stormed off a head cursing under her breath. Ezio laughed lightly and followed her.

**~XXXX~**

The guards were on high alert for Catalina and Ezio. For the whole day, they did nothing but run, hide, blend and kill. It was mainly Ezio who killed. Catalina still tried to get used to a world where people killed one another were the laws weren't perfect. Even in her time the laws were not perfect. It was rather complicated. "Honestly, I'm exhausted," exclaimed Catalina as she stopped to catch her breath.

"What! You're tired now." Ezio turned around from the corner his was looking behind from in search of more guards.

"Yes now! Sorry I'm not a wall climbing, roof jumping assassin okay. At home people don't normally do that unless it's for sports not an ulterior motive and I mean the wall climbing, roof jumping stuff. The assassination part is so not allowed." Catalina finally caught her breath and rose to her normal height. Before she was leaning against the wall panting as people walked past the almost abandoned alleyway.

"Right." Was all the man in white had to say. Even though Catalina couldn't tell she knew he was looking at her in a funny way. She moved from the wall and stood before him with her hands on her hips.

"And just what the heck do you mean by that?" she growled at the cocky assassin. _'Talk about stuck up,'_ she thought annoyed.

"Nothing really, if we were to just move faster or if you were per say an assassin than I wouldn't have to protect you or your sorry ass now would I?"

"Why you!" Catalina growled through her grinding teeth. She wanted to hit him there and then she would have if she did notice his sudden departure. _'Did he forget that he came after me. It's not like I was hoping for him to save me or anything. I can handle myself in that department well. After all, jujitsu was the fighting style I excelled in. Jerk.' _

Catalina ran around the corner in her heels and pink gown. She attempted to catch up to her guide. There was no way in this time that she would be left behind. It's one thing to not find a way home but it's another to be absolutely lost. "Man, I'm hungry. I hope Claudia has some food for us. Man I'm starving. I never realised how hungry I was." Catalina walked far behind him watching him mumble about his requirement for food. She was gob smacked at how he thought about food at a time like this as they crossed over a bridge. No guards were present so she assumed they would be fine for the time being.

"How mature," she said as she crossed her arms and glared at the hooded assassin who was walking so casually even though the whole city was looking for them. _'He's unbelievable.'_ At that thought she sighed and ran after the assassin with every attempt to not break her ankles.

**~XXXX~**

Ezio guided Catalina through the door with her entering first. She walked past stopping and looking at him at the corner of her eye with a slight glare on her face. "What?" he questioned as he held the door open. Catalina just scoffed, holding her head up and walked on in without even a second glance at her saviour. _'Who the heck does he think he is? Guys shouldn't be acting like complete dicks even though they have one but still it unacceptable from where I'm from, socially anyway.'_

"Catalina!" cried a familiar female voice. Catalina turned to see Claudia run to her. She held her hands throwing different questions her way. Catalina wasn't really paying attention she instead looked at Ezio at the corner of her eye and back to Claudia who questioned what her captors did to her. "They didn't defile you did they?"

"No, they promised me if I were good they'd be nice."

"Huh!" commented Ezio as he leaned against the wall. Catalina turned from Claudia and glared at the now unhooded assassin.

"Now what is that supposed to mean."

"You're an idiot if you think they wouldn't waste their time not defiling you I mean come on. You're like a princess. If you can't see that, then you're more of an idiot than I thought." Catalina forced her arms by her sides into fists. While her teeth grinded. She honestly wanted to punch him not slap him. He didn't deserve that kindness. _'That man!'_

"Now, now, you two. I'm sure we can sort out our differences sometime later."

"Sure," said the assassin in a not convincing tone.

"Ezio!" growled Claudia as she eyed her older brother. Ezio moved from the wall and apologised to his sister.

"Sorry sister dear, I've seem to have forgotten my manners. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course Ezio." Claudia beamed up at her big brother who kissed her hand and moved towards the exit. Catalina cleared her throat with her hands on her hips. "What?"

"Why do you only apologise to her?"

"Because she means more to me than you and that's definitely saying a lot." With that the assassin rounded the corner. Leaving behind a fuming Australian woman. She didn't want to punch him. Kill him would be more acceptable for his behaviour. _'If people considered that bastard to be charming, then their definitely delusional. He's far from it no wonder he doesn't have some girlfriend for that matter. He such a jerk.'_ Catalina turned from where Ezio disappeared and moved to the guest rooms.

"Catalina?" questioned a concerned Auditore as she watched her friend, close her eyes and attempted to compose herself.

"Don't worry I'm just going to my room. I'll be back soon I promise."

**~XXXX~**

Catalina made some turns here and there. She saw some assassins as she walked past talking amongst themselves about something she didn't know. Her mind was still filled with Ezio's lack of respect. _'That man honestly, if a queen were to stand before him he would show no respect. He only cares about his mother and sister. Not that that's a bad thing or anything.'_ Catalina's thoughts were stopped as she felt her head hit something hard. The impact of the unknown surface before her caused her slender form to crash down onto the hard stone floor. "Ow," she said as she sat on the ground moving her hand to rub her hind. "Having more cushion down there like other women would beneficial for something like this."

"Catalina?" asked the voice before her. Her head snapped up from where she was and looked at the being that hovered over her. It was an assassin who face was concealed by a white hood. The man removed the hood to reveal a face she knew.

"Hal?"

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	8. Chapter 8

**ASSASSIN'S CREED: **_**A journey through time**_

**Information:**

_After Rome was rebuilt and pulled from the hands of the Borgia. Ezio finds a new adventure that embarks on an initial meeting of a woman who fell upon him. Travelling from the future to the past as she did. She meets Leonardo Da Vinci and the Brotherhood. Learning the ways of the Assassin's and a fight to return home when the daughter of the previous Pope creates a blood bond with the demon he forces her to do his bidding. Ezio searches the city and fights for the freedom of the people while aiming to train and protect the woman. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Assassin's creed or any of its characters I only own the characters that are not created by Ubisoft entertainment.'_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Hal?" asked Catalina as she looked at the man before her. Just stood there staring at her. "What?" she questioned as she attempted to stand. Hal extended a hand for her generously she looked up at him and smiled, accepting his kind gesture.

"I'm just surprised to see you here. That's all." He still stood holding her delicate slender hand in his large rough ones. He watched her under a relieved expression.

"Why is that?" she asked. At her question his grip around her hand tightened for a second before releasing it. She looked down at his sudden reflex, feeling his eyes on her she looked back up to him.

"Well we were informed that the bandits kidnapped you." His eyes were sullen and his face grim. _'Why does he looked so concerned?'_ she wondered. At that moment her face blushed. The assassin seeing the change in the colour of her face did the same and looked away slightly. _'He cares. It's like only he and Claudia care about my well-being.'_

"Is that all you heard?" she asked sceptically afraid if he heard the rumour about her being Ezio's pretend wife he would get the wrong idea and she most definitely didn't want that.

"Yeah why?"

"Ah… nothing," stated Catalina who was more than eager to change the subject.

"Well you better freshen up. I heard Claudia and the other woman of the guild are making a feast."

"Sure thing, I'll see you there?" questioned Catalina who watched him with a gentle smile.

"Of course, I'll save you a spot." With that Catalina slowly moved from him before disappearing behind the corner.

**~XXXX~**

Ezio walked down the hallways to his room with his mind not present. Instead of focusing on where he was going he thought about how he acted towards Catalina. He knew for a fact that he's never acted like that in such a way before. Never to any woman that he can remember not even to Cristina, or to Caterina, he knew that his actions were not acceptable but he couldn't understand why he acted the way he did. He almost felt like his actions were out of his hands or some unknown reason it seemed to happen around her. Hearing voices he looked up seeing that he came to a T-intersection within the hideout. He stopped turning towards the voices before him. In one swift silent movement he moved and hid behind the wall. He saw Catalina and Hal holding hands. From their faces he noticed they either appeared embarrassed or shy about something. Ezio grunted and growled in his throat as his eyes locked on to Catalina's face his own face became soft at that instant. With that he turned away and headed towards the study he needed something to preoccupy his mind.

**~XXXX~**

"Where is she?" asked an angry female voice.

"She escaped?" said a man as he attempted to clear his throat. The blond haired woman in a red and gold dress watched him dangerously.

"How?"

"Ezio Auditore."

"That would explain it. Find her even if it takes all night and all day. She's our key to running Roma and all of Italy." The woman moved from the men who gathered around her and headed towards the entrance into a courtyard. Their discussion was held in an alleyway. Not to look suspicious or anything.

**~XXXX~**

Three days later Catalina walked towards the exit of the hideout only to be stopped by Ezio. She looked at him with a questionable mask. "What do you want now?"

"I wish to accompany you."

"Seriously, this is not some sort of joke is it? I mean if you're playing games go elsewhere because I don't have time for your childish behaviour."

"Are you still mad at me?" asked Ezio with a sigh. Catalina didn't answer she just watched him and folded her arms. The silence that resinated from her being Ezio considered it to be a _'yes.'_ At that idea he sighed, _'looks like I have a lot of work to do.'_ The assassin moved out of the way with an arm motioning for Catalina to move forward. She scoffed and walked through the door before him, once she did she slammed it in his face. _'I guess I deserved that.'_ Ezio sighed and pushed open the door only to find that Catalina was standing on the opposite side of the street. With that he closed the door. Back in the island hideout however, Claudia watched the whole seen from around the corner. She smiled that her words had finally gotten to her elder brother. Ever since she returned from being kidnapped all those two did was disagree and argue. Claudia sighed at what happened yesterday. Ezio didn't keep his mouth such and had wine poured all over his white uniform. Claudia sighed once again at how long it took for her to remove the stain. _'Wine is one of the hardest things to remove from white.'_ With that she moved from the corner and returned to the map she was previously studying.

**~XXXX~**

Ezio and Catalina walked around the island in search for a food stall. They were running low on supplies and Catalina offered to go out and buy some more since she wanted to be well away from a certain assassin. Only to have him accompany her on her little venture, she wanted him around in case something happened other than that she discarded the idea. _'Why couldn't Hal accompany me instead of __'il mentore'__ but no he had to send Hal elsewhere, that would take four days for him to return.'_ She looked back over her shoulder and saw that the assassin was keep pace behind her and looking around. "You know you can walk beside me," Catalina stated in her normal soft voice.

"I know but I thought you might want some space," said Ezio as he shrugged while walking after her.

"I do, however I don't even want you here right now." Ezio's face became sad and Catalina exhaled at his features. _'Why do I have to have a soft spot for other people?'_ "But since you're here you're better off walking beside me just in case I'm abducted again." Ezio's face became grim a look Catalina has never seen on him. He stopped watching her with the same expression. "What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. So where are we headed?"

"Some place where we can by food I don't suppose '_il mentore'_ has any idea now?"

"Give me a moment," he said as he rubbed his beard in deep thought, "there's a stall not too far from here except…,"

"Except what?"

"Never mind, we'll go to that stall it's the closest."

"Okay," said Catalina slowly as the man walked past her and began to lead. She followed with an eyebrow raised. _'What's with him?'_

**~XXXX~**

Several minutes later Catalina and Ezio managed to make their way to the stall with his guide. Catalina purchased what she required and headed back to the Island only to have Ezio place a hand on her shoulder. Catalina looked at the assassin behind her catching on to his gaze she saw his eyes were directly locked with the guards who watched them suspiciously. His grip became tighter as the guards began to question amongst each other. "Assassino!" cried one of the guards. Catalina ran with Ezio guiding her through the crowds.

* * *

_**'I'll tell you a sweet story next time…'**_


	9. Chapter 9

**ASSASSIN'S CREED: **_**A journey through time**_

**Information:**

_After Rome was rebuilt and pulled from the hands of the Borgia. Ezio finds a new adventure that embarks on an initial meeting of a woman who fell upon him. Travelling from the future to the past as she did. She meets Leonardo Da Vinci and the Brotherhood. Learning the ways of the Assassin's and a fight to return home when the daughter of the previous Pope creates a blood bond with the demon he forces her to do his bidding. Ezio searches the city and fights for the freedom of the people while aiming to train and protect the woman. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Assassin's creed or any of its characters I only own the characters that are not created by Ubisoft entertainment.'_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Ezio dragged Catalina behind him as gently as he could. In hopes to not lose her through the crowd, the guards still chased after them. Ezio stopped and came to a canal that flowed elegantly separating the districts naturally. He turned around noticing the voices were getting closer. He looked down at the river from where he stood beside the small stone wall that prevented the citizens from falling off the edge. Catalina catching on what he was thinking slipped her hand from him and backed away with her hands moving to try and create an invisible wall between her and Ezio. "No, no, no. I'm not jumping in the river. It's one thing to throw me in a pile of flowers or hay it's another when it comes to water." The voices drew near and Catalina looked over her shoulder out of fear.

"It's not like we have any choice." With that Ezio pulled himself onto the small low wall and gestured a hand for Catalina. The voices drew closer to their current position by the canal. Ezio without a second comment from Catalina, he grabbed her arm, then waist forcing her over the edge. The water splashed under their weight as the guards managed to make their way to the area the two once were before.

"We lost them?" said one as he looked around.

"Damn the boss won't be too happy we lost them again," commented another voice. With one last glance around the area the guards moved and returned to their duties of patrol.

**~XXXX~**

Catalina and Ezio made it back to the hideout soaking wet. Claudia and Hal saw them enter the room. She wondered why he was there since he had a mission to go on, she turned to the assassin beside her and he looked at Hal awkwardly. The once dry roman carpet beneath their feet became soiled at their presence. Leonardo walked around the corner with a book in hand followed by _'La Volpe'_ the two stopped and stared at the pair. "Well, well look at what we have here." A cheeky comment fell from the thief master. Leonardo and Hal laughed while Claudia attempted to hide the smile that was forming on her features. "Looks like the two decided to head for an evening swim. What you two couldn't change into something decent before your decent in to canals of Italia."

**~XXXX~**

"You lost her again! What's with you morons? Don't you know how to find and keep tabs on a woman?" growled a blond woman as she ranted frantically. "The boss won't be too happy to know that you have lost her again." She rubbed her temples with her long red nails standing out against her almost white hair.

"You know Lucrezia, if she bothers you that much than why don't you just get rid of her." The man with black hair and green eyes stood on the other side of the room simultaneously yet skilfully moving the sharp silver blade between his fingers without any effort what so ever. "It's not like the boss needs her right?"

"That's where you're wrong. According to him, she's the only one that has enough brains to put the pieces together."

"Why don't we just take Leonardo like we planned before?"

"If the world gives you lemons you make lemonade. When the world delivers you a woman who far more advanced than the artist himself then you take what you can get from her whether she agrees to it or not."

**~XXXX~**

"Stupid Ezio, stupid Ezio, stupid Ezio." A woman grumbled on her chair as she combed her long curly black hair. The memory of him and stupid actions made Catalina's face flush with anger. '_How would he like it if I pushed him into medieval toxic waste? I just hope I don't get sick.'_ Catalina changed from out of her pink gown into her usual clothing from her time. A knock came from the door of her small quarters. She rose and made her way over. Opening the door she smiled seeing a familiar face. "Hal what brings you here?"

"Well you see… I have to leave again on a journey but just before I leave I was hoping I could spend some time with you. If that's okay by you?"

"Of course it is. What do you have in mind?"

**~XXXX~**

"Stupid Catalina, stupid Catalina, stupid Catalina," growled Ezio as he sat by the fire holding his boots upside down allowing them to drain into a large metal bowl below him. Claudia walked in with a towel in her hands. Her deep red golden lined gown moved along the floor.

"You know it's not her fault."

"So, she makes things far more difficult for me than I expected," rumbled Ezio as he grabbed the towel from his sister's grasp and rubbed his long brown hair with annoyance.

"Then why don't you show her how to handle herself. At least that way she won't cause you more trouble."

"What? You mean as a recruit." The idea of it made Ezio smile but not in a proud way. At this moment all sorts of scenarios of Catalina's failure to handle a knife fell through his mind. He laughed out loud at an image of her falling from a railing and landing on guards, causing her to get chased throughout the city like a lost puppy. Claudia crossed her arms and glared at her brother. Ezio still in his own world she decided to voice her thoughts.

"I don't see why not. She's bound to be loyal due to our strong bond with her."

"What bond?" mumbled Ezio underneath the towel on his head. His sister brushed of his questioned which she knew as well as he that there was a bond between the three of them.

"You know as well as I do that she wouldn't dare betray us," growled Claudia as she held her hands on her hips and watched her brother dangerously.

"So what if you're saying is true. Who is going to train her? Who is going to provide experience for her? Who is going to guide her through the ways of the assassin?"

"Il mentor, naturalmente." With that Claudia moved and headed out of the small room before turning back and adding. "Istruire-la, bene Ezio," she stated deadly and left heading back to the brothel.

**~XXXX~**

Ezio walked down some several stone corridors. The red long drapes of the well-known assassin logo fell down from the walls between the hoisters of the flame torches. La Volpe walked beside him in his orange and golden lined clothing his hood over his face hiding the full sight of his features. "Is this true?" asked La Volpe.

"Yes, that's why Claudia proposed that we train her. She is of value to the enemy, even though she may not be French." Ezio walked beside La Volpe with his hood over his face.

"Then I guess what I've found out from by thieves is that the Templars and those who are allied with the French and the Borgia family are searching the city door by door for Catalina," said La Volpe as he walked beside his friend.

"What you're telling me about how she just fell from the sky like an angel makes me believe that there is much more to this woman than we thought there was," said the master thief.

"I agree. Thank you for this information, La Volpe. It will prove to be more motivation for her training." Ezio stopped staring at the roman designed golden lined carpet that made its way throughout the hideout. La Volpe caught on to Ezio's sullen tone and looked towards him in search of an answer for his assassin friend.

"The Borgia haven't been out of power for long it was only earlier this year that Cesare Borgia was killed by your hand Ezio. After that, the French attempted to take over Italy with the orders of King Louis VII. Then after all this, a mysterious woman falls from the sky. If I didn't know any better. That woman may have been sent from the heavens to fulfil a particular mission."

**~XXXX~**

Hal and Catalina sat on the gondolas under the full moon. The city was quiet and the sea before them became beautiful beyond compare. "You know you have an act for getting chased around the city." A smile fell upon Hal's handsome face and Catalina smiled.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just popular."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Does that mean you'll probably have marriage proposals from all over the city?" Hal's voice filled with mockery however she could see the pain deep within his pale blue eyes that stood out against the shadows of the darkness. Catalina turned away from him slightly. She didn't know how to act. Well she did but with that rumour that Claudia started he's bound to find out. "Catalina?" he asked concerned.

"Hal, if there was a proposal of that kind what would you do?" she asked quietly. She didn't turn to Hal in fear of his reaction. Catalina face became surprised at the sudden warmth on her hands. "Hal?" she questioned in a small voice.

"If there was such a proposal, I would no doubt be heartbroken depending on what your answer would be."

"Why would you be heartbroken?" she asked as she turned her head to face him. Out of the blue her small plump pink lips were soon pressed by larger pale ones. Catalina's eyes opened at the surprise. She felt her heart speed up and was stunned.

"I thought it would be obvious by now," he said after he pulled from her in a soft gentle voice. He looked at her watching her light features glow underneath the moonlight. "Even though I may not have much too offer but I would hope that you would consider for my hand in marriage."

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	10. Chapter 10

**ASSASSIN'S CREED: **_**A journey through time**_

**Information:**

_After Rome was rebuilt and pulled from the hands of the Borgia. Ezio finds a new adventure that embarks on an initial meeting of a woman who fell upon him. Travelling from the future to the past as she did. She meets Leonardo Da Vinci and the Brotherhood. Learning the ways of the Assassin's and a fight to return home when the daughter of the previous Pope creates a blood bond with the demon he forces her to do his bidding. Ezio searches the city and fights for the freedom of the people while aiming to train and protect the woman. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Assassin's creed or any of its characters I only own the characters that are not created by Ubisoft entertainment.'_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Catalina walked down the corridors of the hideout the next day as the question fell on her mind. She didn't say yes but she didn't say no either. Instead she asked for some time since she hasn't been here that long and needed to get to know him better. He reluctantly accepted, she smiled at the idea of him being her husband but however she also didn't know if she was going to be here forever. The only reason she was here was because of an experiment going awfully wrong. History has shown that great discoveries come of those who are accidental the thought of the word _'accidental'_ made Catalina cringe. Her leather boots walked along the stone ground making her movement rather stealthy. She round a corner and walked into a large open room with a desk and bookshelves aligned, the large carpet below her feet was roman designed with red and golden embroidery. There were two men in the middle of the room, they somehow knew of her presence and looked up at her with a smile. "What?" she questioned with concern. _'They don't need to look at me like that.'_

"Catalina glad we found you," said the Volpe who moved to her with a large smile on his face it was warm and friendly.

**~XXXX~**

"Wait hold on you want me to what?" she asked after several minutes of explanation. Catalina sat on the couch while La Volpe sat beside her explaining everything. Ezio on the other hand was leaning against the wall looking uninterested. She scowled in his direction while La Volpe addressed his friend.

The minute the orange cladded man turned back and asked, "so are you willing to be a recruit?" she looked over at Ezio who scoffed at the idea. She thought that he would expect her not to be able to handle the task of an assassin because she didn't like the ideas of taking lives.

"I am." La Volpe smiled at her while Ezio's head snapped in her direction the minute the words fell from her mouth. She smiled to La Volpe purposely ignoring the master assassin however she could see him very well at the corner of her eyes. She saw that he was distressed for some reason and she laughed inwardly. _'I'll show him.'_

**~XXXX~**

The next day Catalina woke and dressed heading out to the common room. She wore her black leather jacket, navy blue shirt and black skinny jeans. Her hair was down and fell down her back with large loose curls. She smiled to herself happy at her now new goal of mastering the ways of the assassins. _'I'll show you Ezio,'_ she thought to herself with determination. She rounded the corner and entered a large common room with several assassins in the room followed by La Volpe and Machiavelli. She stopped and everyone looked at her, the room was deathly silent. She observed everyone and saw Hal there watching her with an unreadable expression. "What are you doing wearing that? Get changed," barked Ezio as he handed her a light grey uniform. She grabbed it and looked down at it.

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me hurry up get changed we'll wait for you down here," growled Ezio as he turned and stood next Hal. The two appeared to have some form of friction but Catalina just brushed it off as _'competiveness'_ she rolled her eyes at their behaviour and headed to the room to change.

**~XXXX~**

Once changed Catalina looked at herself in the large foot long mirror before and smiled. The uniform fit her well. It wasn't baggy in any areas. She could see how her form filled it out. Then she frowned. _'Was it Ezio who pick out my size? How the heck does he know my size?'_ Once comfortable with her new look she moved along the stone floors. Her leather soft boots made no sound of her movement like her boots did. She rounded the same corner yet again and found herself into a room full of assassins while Ezio stood in the middle discussing something with them. Hal noticed her entrance and Ezio turned around at his comrade's sudden distraction. The assassins stood around in a half circle while Machiavelli and La Volpe smiled to each other before addressing the new comrade. "That look suits you," commented La Volpe with certainty while Machiavelli circled her like a crow. She looked at him and he stopped behind her and grasped some part of her uniform and flipped over her head. A hood soon covered the features of Catalina and she turned and glared at the advisors.

"Now that look suits you." Machiavelli moved to stand next to La Volpe who both grinned at her while she glared back at them. Ezio soon joined them and addressed Catalina in a demanding tone.

"You're ready. Let's begin." With that the master assassin walked from her and silently motioned her to follow.

**~XXXX~**

Catalina blocked the next attack from one of the assassins but fell back at the sudden strength of her opponent. The blade was brought down to her throat and she gulped. "The wrong move will most likely be your last," stated Ezio as he walked around the small circle. This was in another room that Catalina never entered but then again she never really had to, she wasn't an assassin. Catalina rose to her feet again and eyed her opponent.

**~XXXX~**

Catalina dodged the wooden sword that headed towards her at exceptional force. Catalina blocked the next strike, tripping her opponent by forcing him back with her ankle as a block. She spun around to face her opponent behind her. A blade was held before her and within an instant; she tapped the blade away at the tip from her opponents centre. Without second thought she brought the blade down to his shoulder, her opponent fell. Her next opponent attempted to strike her but lost his footing when Catalina dodged her opponents strike before pressing the blade to her chest and with that she fell to the ground. It had been six months into her training and Catalina was a few ranks away from being ranked _'Assassino.'_ Another target moved towards her from the right. She moved back skilfully spun and placed the wooden weapon at the assassin's throat. At that moment all her adversaries were defeated. Clapping echoed throughout the training room. Catalina turned smiling at the form above her high upon the large roman carpet covered stairs with an acceptance within his eyes. "That would be enough for today Catalina. You've done well."

"Grazie."

"You think so too, don't you Ezio." The man with the short cut brown hair addressed the man in assassin white and heavily armoured with a smirk over his shoulder. The man in assassin white and red moved to stand beside his comrade, friend and advisor.

"She could still use more training," said Ezio in a neutral unreadable tone. His white hood masked his features however Catalina could feel those golden brown eyes upon her through the shadows upon his face. Catalina turned away from the men and crossed her arms frowning. "Machiavelli ensures she continues her hand to hand combat she's slipping in that area."

"Of course my friend." Ezio turned away from the audience before him and stopped looked at Catalina over his shoulder who mumbled under her breath in a not too please mood. Machiavelli hearing Catalina's complaints and curses towards Ezio laughed gently. "Now, now Catalina, remember the master knows best he is the most experience amongst us."

"Whatever," groaned the light brown skinned woman under her assassin hood and moved over to one of the qualified assassins and told him what was ordered by their superior. The man before her nodded and shaped up. Ezio returned to leave with a small smile upon his features and headed through the door.

**~XXXX~**

Ezio moved out of the doorway and closed the door behind him. The air was loud and filled with music, laughter and conversations. Ezio made his way through the crowd and to a bench where a woman in a blue and brown gown sat. The white cladded assassin draped the _'Auditore cape'_ over his hidden blade and moved over to the woman. "Ezio, glad I found you," she stated as she rose from her seat and moved over to the wooden fence overlooking a canal that surrounded _'Tiber Island.'_

"More news of the French," stated even though it sounded like a question. The woman before him new him better. She remained staring into the water.

"Si, do you remember the attack on our _'Barracks'_?"

"Of course how can I forget? Bartolomeo kept yelling at me to shut the gate. That's something you always remember when it comes from his loud barbarous voice." The woman just laughed at the truth in his words.

"I know my husband can be demanding but he means well," she said gently. Ezio took in the features falling upon her face and couldn't help but become curious.

"Pantasilea what's wrong?" asked Ezio serious. He knew it took more than a man with a gun or an army to scare the woman married to the mercenary leader.

"Bartolomeo has found the French patrolling the Palazzo Laterano and him and La Volpe feel foul play is in order. From what La Volpe's spies, have discovered is that they are in search of something."

"Do you know what this is?" asked Ezio. He knew that lately soldiers that once were under the Borgia influence, linked to the Templar or was a part of enemy contacts were after Catalina. He killed many Templar agents and still they continued.

"No. The spies haven't been able to tell. La Volpe has concluded that they must be communicating in code."

"As in there's another code sheet involved?" he asked contemplating the possibilities.

"Forse, non sarei per niente sorpreso se that was the case," she mentioned as she turned to face him. Her blue eyes looked up at him pleadingly, under her dark brown lids he saw that Catalina's lids were like that with long lashes. Pantasilea pulled the assassin from his thoughts as she asked him to run and errand for her. "I was supposed to be in this city for a particular reason however, I feel that I'm in no way capable for containing information without becoming suspicious and putting my life at risk. Bartolomeo won't forgive me a second time if I ran off and got kidnapped by the enemy," she said with a small smile. Ezio placed a friendly hand on his comrades should her and looked at her until she was pulled from her thoughts and back to reality.

"I'll take care of it leave it to me." Pantasilea smiled at him and he smirked removing his hand and turning before walking away from the woman who stood smiling after him with praise. _'I trust you won't fail us il mentore.'_

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	11. Chapter 11

**ASSASSIN'S CREED: **_**A journey through time**_

**Information:**

_After Rome was rebuilt and pulled from the hands of the Borgia. Ezio finds a new adventure that embarks on an initial meeting of a woman who fell upon him. Travelling from the future to the past as she did. She meets Leonardo Da Vinci and the Brotherhood. Learning the ways of the Assassin's and a fight to return home when the daughter of the previous Pope creates a blood bond with the demon he forces her to do his bidding. Ezio searches the city and fights for the freedom of the people while aiming to train and protect the woman. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Assassin's creed or any of its characters I only own the characters that are not created by Ubisoft entertainment.'_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Ezio walked through the city blending and aiming to avoid the guards as he made his way to the _'Palazzo Laterano.'_ Guards in red patrolled the area an appeared to be on the lookout for something or someone, at their actions Ezio became curious and disappeared into the shadows of the alley. "The best way to ears-drop is to know that no one knows you're there to begin with," said the assassin to himself as he grasped the top of the wooden block that stood like a stair to the next seat of possible beams, balconies lined in green lush bushes and plant lined silver beams and ledges. _'This just might be interesting,'_ thought the Assassin before jumping from the beams as he slowly ascended the roof.

**~XXXX~**

"Catalina!" cried a woman as Catalina almost from off from the slightly unstable beam under her weight. One of the three beams crossed her shoulders, hips and ankles. The tiled stone ground that was enclosed in a large white circle, was seen before Catalina as she closed her eyes her wrist and shin ached in pain, resinating throughout her body. The woman armed in armour and an assassin uniform jumped over to Catalina as she attempted to rise up on the beams that were no doubt eight hundred metres from the ground. _'Damn these high beams, walking is one thing but I have no idea how Ezio manages to fight on these along with the others.'_ A slender yet firm hand grasped Catalina's shoulder and helped her rise on the beams. "I told you to take it slow, remember you're still trying to get used to the unsteadiness of these beams."

"Unsteadiness? What the heck do you mean by unsteady?" she questioned as she moved to position herself on a beam as her legs dangled down. She was currently training in her assassin uniform and climbing in leather boots. _'How on earth do these people manage to climb while wearing rubber?'_ she thought and sighed. The female assassin beside Catalina smiled at her gently. Catalina had been over these beams again and again but still it seemed more and more difficult because they appeared to just get higher and higher each time she became comfortable with a specific height. _'They're purposely increasing the height of these beams, the moment I become used to a certain height, aren't they?'_

"You do realise right that these beams are often used as practice for recruits right?" she asked even though it sounded more like a statement. Catalina nodded and let out another over spurred sigh. The woman next to her smiled at her friend. "Come, now. We have much to do before the master returns." The assassin before her rose and extended a hand to her unbalanced friend.

"Returns? Where has he gone?" asked Catalina as she accepted her friends' hand. Catalina rose and rubbed her thighs. _'That's going to leave a mark,' _she thought and winced soon after she watched as the female assassin with black short straight hair made her way to the other side of the beams with ease. Catalina opened her mouth in astonishment at how easy it appeared for her. _'There is no way that's physically possible. However, physics can prove that but…'_

"Catalina what are you waiting for hurry up don't forget you're on a time limit," gestured her friend to the large hourglass at the centre of the room high above the training room. The sand fell down as gravity will it and at the sight of it Catalina's eyes opened in fear.

"Damn!" she growled to herself and slowly jumped from one beam before her to the next. There were twelve beams each evenly spaced but each felt as though it would break under her weight. She looked at the assassin on the other side of the beams with her hands on her hips. Seeing Catalina's hesitation she gestured to the hourglass again, Catalina sighed and made her way over. By the time she made it to the other side her friend had already completed the course while Catalina was sweating, "Hey, Valeria!" she cried and followed her friend as fast as she could "Slow down!" _'Even after six months of all this I'm nowhere near any of them. It just goes to show how good Ezio is, I can't believe I just admitted it. That man!'_ she cursed mentally to Ezio and made her way over to her nimble friend.

**~XXXX~**

"What happened here?" asked a confused guard as he watched his leader bleed on the ground upon his own pool of blood. "Did anyone see what happened here?" he asked as he gestured around to the crowd of people who held back their words and cries of fear. The children were ushered away from the sight while course began to return to normal. Ezio looked around to see that there were several guards far from his position and he was most definitely out of the line of sight. The assassin rose and looked at what he gathered from the camp captain.

"Now let's see what we have?" asked Ezio to a parchment that he knew wouldn't speak but if it did then the world would be unbelievable. Ezio pulled out his hidden blade and sliced the seal in two parts. Pulling the page open he saw the words were Italian however, they appeared to follow as La Volpe thought a code. He attempted to decipher it but failed it was nothing like the one he stole years ago. "Let's see if Leonardo can do anything." The assassin placed the unsealed item into a pouch and headed in the direction of his hideout with every attempt to avoid the guards.

**~XXXX~**

Catalina laid on the ground panting, she felt her head spin as the adrenaline pulsated through her veins. "Hey, Catalina." A man in an assassin uniform stood over her followed by another man than the woman she was training with earlier.

"Hey?" asked the other man.

"Catalina?" asked Valeria concerned. The three assassins removed their hoods and watched her. The three heads seem to stand out like angels to Catalina as the sky light from the centre of the room fell down upon them. Proving light for their training.

"Hey are you okay?" asked the first man a little more concerned for his friend. He extended a hand towards the woman on the floor who just brushed it away. Her heart was slowly returning back to normal and with that the world began to become stable around her. She slowly propped herself into a sitting position with her friends now kneeling down beside her watching her with concern.

"I'm okay guys, now anyway," said Catalina as she took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "I just needed some time to catch my breath is all." The three of assassins looked at the recruit with a grin before looked to each other and giggling to themselves or each other, Catalina couldn't really tell. "Hey, you guys. What's so funny?" asked Catalina a little lost.

"Nothing," said Valeria as she composed herself and looked at Catalina, "you've had enough training for today. Why don't we head out and see the city?"

"Wait can we do that?" asked the woman of the future who was unsure at this point in time where she belonged. The people in the assassin guild made her feel a home along with other thieves and courtesans.

"Sure I don't see why not? You've completed everything haven't you?" asked the man with dirty blond hair. It was short and his green eyes stood out the way Hal's did Catalina always thought. Catalina nodded and he smiled before adding, "well then I don't see why you can't join us. Anyway, I'm sure it's not good to stay cooped up in this place forever. Besides the mid-summer festival is on don't you want to see it?" he asked as he lifted Catalina from the ground with ease.

"Hey! Paolo don't go making her guilty for doing the right thing," growled Valeria as she glared at him. Paolo held up his hands and apologised to Catalina who just said that it was okay. Catalina turned around as she felt that something was missing. Looking again she saw that two assassins were in front of her. She looked around to see a white figure slowly disappear into the shadows of the skylight soon to where the torches are to light up his features. Paolo and Valeria argued over something while Catalina slipped away from them and looked for her third friend. _'He's so good at going off and doing his own thing isn't he?'_ she thought as she ran after her friend who disappeared up a set of stairs. Making her way to the top she saw a white figure in the distance of a large roman designed hallway, different armoured knights stood aligned against the walls. Catalina ran after her friend who stopped as he heard her footsteps.

"Hey Valentino," she cried to the assassin who turned around to face her, "where are you going?"

"To the archives," he said in a neutral expression as always. Catalina was taken back she looked at him but he turned away staring off into a hallway that led off into the dining room and a larger library.

"Ah okay," she said as she watched the assassin turned and head towards the archives. Valentino soon disappeared as her two friends she slipped from reappeared. They ran up behind her and she turned to greet them, "hey guys," she said with a smile.

"So are you coming or what?" asked Paolo while Valeria smiled at her from beside him. Catalina nodded and Valeria chirped and grabbed her hand leading her to the washroom.

**~XXXX~**

Claudia and Valeria stood before Catalina as she sat down on a chair in her underwear. Catalina placed her head on her hands as she watched the women before her carry one, "no she looks best in blue," stated Valeria. "It compliments her skin and everything."

"No she suits pink," growled Claudia as she held up the dress near Catalina other the other side while Valeria compared the blue dress to her skin tone. Catalina sat up straight as she felt the room beginning to tense up.

"Hey why don't I wear the purple gown?" asked Catalina as she gestured to the light purple gown that hung in the wardrobe. It was lined in gold with lacing material that crossed over her arms, back and stomach. The two women looked at each other than to the dresses than to the dress Catalina suggested. They both nodded and agreed.

"Perfect," they both said in unison. Catalina sighed at their sudden change in moods._ 'I wonder if we as women are all like that at some point.'_

**~XXXX~**

Ezio moved through the hideout in search of Leonardo. He came across an assassin he remembered recruiting a few years back. "Salve Valentino, have you seen Leonardo?" he asked.

"No I haven't why?" asked Valentino as he looked up from his work. His blue eyes locked onto his masters and with that Ezio pulled out a parchment and threw it onto the desk before his fellow assassin.

"That's why."

**~XXXX~**

Leonardo sat as he worked before a canvas, it was an idea that came to his mind a while ago and he couldn't help but put it into reality. The artists pulled his brush from the canvas as he heard his door knock. He stopped his train of thought before getting up from his wooden stool moving over to the dining table and placing his smock over a bunch of wooden chairs. He pulled on his red fedora pulling aside the curtains and smiling. He opened the door with his arms wide open. "Ezio, my old friend, come in," he gestured after he pulled back from his hug with Ezio. With that notion the white hooded assassin moved inside the small house and uncovered his features. The younger brunette looked around to see that the famous artist and inventor was not living as large as he was. "So Ezio what brings you here?" asked Leonardo as he sat down on the table with a cup of water placing it on the table for his friend before pouring himself one. Ezio pulled out a tabloid he received from the dead French solider and placed it on the table before Leonardo.

"No way!" he stated and Ezio looked at his friend carefully.

"So you can decipher it?" he questioned as he moved to look over his friend's shoulder. All he was letters in an odd order it didn't even make a word let alone a sentence. Ezio frowned at the parchment that was making his head hurt.

"No problem my friend."

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…,'**_


	12. Chapter 12

**ASSASSIN'S CREED: **_**A journey through time**_

**Information:**

_After Rome was rebuilt and pulled from the hands of the Borgia. Ezio finds a new adventure that embarks on an initial meeting of a woman who fell upon him. Travelling from the future to the past as she did. She meets Leonardo Da Vinci and the Brotherhood. Learning the ways of the Assassin's and a fight to return home when the daughter of the previous Pope creates a blood bond with the demon he forces her to do his bidding. Ezio searches the city and fights for the freedom of the people while aiming to train and protect the woman. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Assassin's creed or any of its characters I only own the characters that are not created by Ubisoft entertainment.'_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Catalina, Valeria and Paolo walked through the city admiring the decorations of the festival. It was red, gold and green. People danced and wore lovely gowns. Food was being sold at a store and Catalina stopped smelling the cheese and meat emanating its ways into her olfactory senses. Paolo and Valeria stopped looking at their friend. "Catalina what's up?" asked Paolo who stood beside Valeria. They both wore regular upper class clothing; you wouldn't even notice that these people were assassins.

"Catalina, Valeria, Paolo!" cried a voice in the distance. Catalina spun around and saw Claudia running towards them. Finally she stopped before the trio panting. She wore her usual red gown and Paolo and Valeria observed her with concern.

"What's wrong Lady Claudia?" asked Valeria as she moved from Paolo and placed a friendly hand on her superior.

"I… you… guys have to come back, now!" she managed as she stood up looking at them with fear and concern. "We must return back to Tiber Island." Screams and metal clashed among the crowds. Men, women and children ran from the guards in blue and silver uniform. _'The French,'_ they all thought. They were mounted on horseback and lined themselves together with a man in more amour before them. He moved through the crowd, as they all aimed to move back away from the ignorant solider who would most likely kill them.

"We will only ask once," said the leader on the horseback, his French accent emanating throughout the large courtyard. More French soldiers appeared surrounding the exits and Catalina felt her hope of returning back to the hideout alive slipped before her. "Is there a Catalina Auditore among you?" he asked watching the crowd through his metal helmet. Claudia moved to stand before Catalina while Valeria and Paolo did the same. The French men continued to interrogate the audience while Claudia spoke to Catalina low enough for Valeria and Paolo to hear as well.

"Catalina you must go back to the hideout," hushed Claudia as she eyed the enemy with a protective arm over Catalina. Paolo and Valeria moved to stand before Claudia and watched the guards. Weapons appeared in their hands that were a custom to carry if you were an assassin.

"No, I won't leave you guys," she demanded harshly hoping that the guards didn't notice her.

"You have no other option. They're here for you." Claudia noticed how the leader moved towards them. Claudia pulled out the dagger she had hidden under her gown.

"Why me?" she questioned with fear.

"Because you are not from around here apparently from what La Volpe spies have gathered they require you in their plan. That's why you must leave." The guards moved closer as the leader gestured towards the four who stood at the back of the courtyard. "We'll hold them off for as long as we can, you must leave now!" she said as she pushed Catalina back slightly away from the men with weapons as they approached.

"Hey you lot, we need to have a word with you, s'il vous plait." The guards approached then Catalina froze. She had never had experience like the others did she was used to fighting the experienced assassins. The guard noticed the woman in the purple gown and she fitted the description perfectly. She was guarded by three others who appeared to be protecting her. "You woman, come here I need to have a word with you." Catalina stepped back and found her back was up against a wall.

"Now!" cried Claudia and Paolo and Valeria began to fight off the enemy with Claudia joining them. The guards ran to them and attempted to attack her. "Catalina, go to Ezio." A smoke bomb was pulled from behind her and she threw it to the ground. That gave enough cover for Catalina to jump the wall and make her way over the canal by several posts that provided a path. She could hear guards cry out in pain and metal clashing. Catalina lifted her dress from the ground slightly as she moved from the wooden port, jumping on to an unmanned gondola and onto a post followed by another one, then the other. She did it with ease as she landed on the green earth before her. She looked up as she heard voices above her. _'French and the city guards working together, not good.'_ Instead of scaling the wall like she hoped to do instead she jumped onto the earth beside her as she slowly but surely made her way back to Tiber Island.

**~XXXX~**

"Thank you Leonardo, I'll be on my way now." Leonardo nodded and wished his friend best luck with his journey and closed the door. Ezio turned to head back to the hide out when guards cried out, "the woman is travelling by the canal after her." Ezio looked a little confused and decided to give a little thought before he saw French soldiers.

"Assassin!" cried one of the French guards and Ezio looked up seeing that he was suddenly surrounded. The master assassin pulled out his sword and held it ready to deflect.

**~XXXX~**

"There she is after her." Catalina turned to see the red and black uniformed city guards with the French soldiers. Seeing that they were after her Catalina sped up.

**~XXXX~**

Ezio deflected the attack that came to him from the side. Noticing that the guards were hesitant he taunted, "come now, my mother can fight better than you lot." To his a slender guard attacked and he counted with ease slicing at his ankles, forcing him to flip falling on his neck and dying instantly. The guard number gradually declined. The citizens ran in fear of the assassin's display of skill. Seeing that all of his opponents were defeated he turned to a building and climbed it. Once the building was concurred he saw on the other side of the canal a woman who made her way towards Tiber Island. Seeing the guards on her tail he made his way to her.

**~XXXX~**

"Quit trying to flee," demanded a guard. Moments later he landed before Catalina blocking her path. Several guards surrounded her unarmed.

**~XXXX~**

Ezio made his way to the canal and saw the woman more closely. "Catalina!" The woman looked over at him with surprise and relief.

"Ezio!"

**~XXXX~**

"He won't save you in time," taunted a guard with a dangerous smile. _'He's enjoying this game of cat and mouse isn't he that bastard.'_ Catalina glared at the guard, seeing that his sword was sheathed she moved to him slowly. He watched her with desire and curiosity. Without a second thought she pushed the guard into the water, providing an area for Ezio to land.

"Wench!" cried another guard as he unsheathed his sword from behind her.

"Catalina!" cried an urgent familiar voice.

"Ezio!" she called as the assassin successfully landed before her and the three other guards. He disarmed the first guard that attempted to attack Catalina for pushing his friend into the canal. Grabbing the sword the assassin took from his opponent, Ezio plunged the blade through the blue and silver guard's torso.

"Here!" he said as he threw the blade at Catalina's feet, "take out that one," he said pointing to the man standing left of Ezio. He attempted to attack the assassin but Catalina blocked his attack sliding the blade down to her opponent's wrist she spun slicing his throat he fell down and died. Catalina turned to see that the opponent Ezio had fell down to the ground dead he sheathed his sword and turned to Catalina. He took in the sight of a dead corpse at her feet and smiled with pride. "A job well done."

"Thank you," she said as she smiled at Ezio who smiled back. Their eyes locked for a moment before a voice echoed through the area causing Ezio and Catalina to look at the area of the guards approaching and to each other they nodded and left.

**~XXXX~**

Ezio and Catalina managed to make their way back to the hideout. However, it wasn't easy. The French guards seemed to be working with the city guards and Ezio became worried. He stood within a circle of his comrades each the leader of the specific area. The circle contained, La Volpe the leader of the thieves, Bartolomeo the leader of the mercenaries, Claudia Auditore the mistress of the courtesans, finally Machiavelli the politician that had access many different contacts throughout the city in each area. "Has anyone noticed the large number of French guards along with the city guards patrolling the city?" asked Bartolomeo as he pointed his brown glove finger to no one in particular. Claudia nodded and commented.

"My girls have heard of word that Lucrezia is in league with a powerful man; a duke from France."

"Why would she have anything to do with France she was merely a spawn in her father's plans?" questioned Machiavelli as he placed his glove hand under his chin deep in thought.

"I believe it may have something to do with Catalina," said La Volpe, with that said everyone looked at him. "From what my spies have gathered is that the guards were specifically sent to the area of the festivities in search of Catalina. The person that gave the guards her location is unknown at this point however, if we take into consider that Catalina is being targeted then she is no ordinary woman is she?" asked La Volpe as he turned a curious gaze to Ezio.

"No she's not," he stated as he reflected on how he met her. "When I first came across Catalina, she was unconscious in the lake 'Tiber de Verte.' I pulled her from the lake wearing unusal clothes as you saw Machiavelli however, the place that she said that she was from 'Australia' according to Leonardo doesn't exist, yet." The room was quiet as they all took in Ezio's words.

"So are you saying that she's from some place found in the future?" questioned Bartolomeo as he watched his old comrade. Disbelief was clearly evident on his face Ezio could tell but he knew that he couldn't just brush it off. He knew the minute he met Catalina there was something other wordly about her.

"Yes and no. To be honest I have no idea, to solve these series of questions I believe its best to ask Catalina herself," stated Ezio deep in thought. He had no idea whether or not he should ask her or tell her about how over the past six months templars have been searching for her. How they knew who she was or how she managed to be here after the whole ordeal with the 'apple' he had no idea. _'Best to ask Catalina these questions at some point but I should wait until she promoted Assassino.'_

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time...'**_


End file.
